


Dangerous Love

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: "I normally wouldn't care if someone were to die, but for some reason, I couldn't let you jump."





	1. >Chapter 1<

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings⚠
> 
> •Violence  
> •Blood  
> •Attempted Suicide  
> •Abuse  
> •Strong Language
> 
> +In no way do I think any of the characters are like this IRL. This is purely a work of fiction.+

I smiled in delight as the mans blood splattered across the walls of the dark alleyway. "Poor guy. You shouldn't have pushed me and kept walking. That's bad manners you know?" I wiped my pocket knife off using his shirt and walked home. 

In the backyard of my house, I made a fire and burned my gloves. Can't have myself getting caught now can I? I walk into my house and go into my bathroom where I look at myself in the mirror. Spots of blood on my face. It's not my blood though. I laugh. Then I keep laughing until it sounds like screaming. 

I put my head in my hands then stop screaming abruptly with a smile on my face. I take a shower. I feel clean again. I make myself some ramen after getting dressed and eat. Then I go to my room and sleep. 

The next day is a Thursday. I get dressed make some cereal and sit in front of the tv in the living room. The news is on. "Breaking News! The body of a twenty two year old male was found in an alley in Seoul with several stab wounds in his stomach and side. This is the fifth murder this week. The killer has yet to be found. "

_I wonder who did that?_ I smile to myself walking back into the kitchen before I stop. I drop my plastic bowl and tears flow down my face. _Why did I do it? I always do this._ I look at my hands. Blood. Why is there blood on my hands? I scream. I keep screaming. I run my hands under the faucet trying to wash away the blood. It won't get off me. GET OFF ME! 

I lay on the floor panting. I few minutes later, I look at my hands. The blood's gone. Was it ever there in the first place? I grab my backpack and pocket knife and walk out the door, not before putting the hood to my jacket on. Time for another day of hell. 

Walking into school, everyone looks at me. _What the fuck are you staring at?_ "Jinyoung's here." "He's so creepy." "Don't look at him." Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP! 

I walk quickly to my classroom and sit in the far back. When the class gets filled, everyone stays two desk away from me. I smile. They're scared of me. They should be. Assholes. 

When school is out, a crying kid bumps into me. I fall. Bitch. "I-I am so sorry." He reaches a hand out for me. I grab it. His hand is soft. I stand with his help. "Thanks." The kid quickly runs away, out of the school. He's cute. 

Walking home, I always have to cross a bridge. No one is really out since I live in a more secluded area. As I get closer to the bridge, I see someone standing on the rail of it. The kid from before. Looks like he's gonna jump. Oh well. None of my business. 

I said that, but for some reason, when I looked at his face, those thoughts disappeared. For some reason I, I just couldn't let him jump. Without thinking, I ran over and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down. We landed on the ground. I had his back pressed against my chest as we sat in the ground. Then I whispered in his ear; 

_"This isn't the way out."_


	2. >Chapter 2<

**??? Pov**

"Why the fuck are the dishes not done!?" I flinch on my bed as my father yells from downstairs. I run down and stand in the archway of the kitchen. He paces towards me. "Didn't I tell your lazy ass to do these dishes?" I gulp. "I-I did." Smack. He slapped me. My eyes tear up. "You obviously didn't! What is that I see?" He points at the sink. "Those are the things YOU put in the sink after I did the dishes." He glares at me. I look down. "Did you just sass me, Mister?" "N-no sir.." He punches me. I fall. 

"You better not have. How did I end up with a no good son like you?" My heart breaks. After he says this,  he walks out the house and drives away. I scream. "Then you should have left me with mom! Why would you fight over custody of me? Huh!?" I sob on the ground. I get up a few minutes later because I'm going to be late to school.

At school, it's like no one even notices I'm there. They don't acknowledge my presence. I don't really mind. Ever since my mom left us, my father either ignored me, or used me as a punching bag. My mother tried so hard to win the custody over me, but couldn't. 

I don't belong in this world. Maybe I'll just leave. There's a bridge not too far from here. 

I'm rushing through the halls after school, tears in my eyes, as I head to the bridge and accidentally run into someone.  They fall. "I-I am so sorry." I stutter as I help them up. I then run quickly out of the school, not caring that I just ran into Park Jinyoung. 

At the bridge, I climb onto the railing and stand there with tears flowing down my face. No one would notice if I was gone anyway. I was about to take another step forward when arms wrap around me from behind. 

We fall on the ground and my back is pressed against a hard chest. The person leaned in and whispered in my ear. "This is not the way out." My breathe hitched. My tears came back. 

I turned to look at the person who saved me. "Park Jinyoung?" He was looking at me with a strange kindness in his eyes and before I knew it, I was digging my face into his neck as I sobbed in his embrace. 

He ended up picking me up as I started to get tired. Startled at the sudden action, I wrap my limbs around him and he walks us into he direction of his house, I'm guessing. 

At his house, he unlocks the door and walks to his room, sitting me down on his bed. I sit there with my hands on the bed between my slightly spread legs as I sniffle slightly. I must look so pitiful right now. 

He walks back over to me with a change of clothes for me. When did he walk away from the bed?  I guess I'm sleeping here tonight. It's pretty late. I thank him and change into the clothes, ignoring the heavy gaze I feel on me. 

He soon pushes me down onto the bed and under the covers as he gets in beside me, face-to-face. I blush at the close proximity. 

"Why did you do it?" He asked me. "Do what?" "Try to end your life." I look down and the tears form again in my eyes. I've been crying so much today. 

Jinyoung's a stranger and is known to be mysterious and scary, but I feel like I can open up easily to him. "M-my father," his eyebrows furrowed. "Ever since he divorced with my mom, and won custody over me, he... Changed." 

Tears finally fell and Jinyoung pulled me towards him. I gasped but still put my head against his chest, letting his scent calm me. "How did he change?" I sniffled. "He would hit me and-and yell at me, and force me to do chores around the house. I just couldn't take it anymore! No one would care if I was gone anyway." 

"Then I'll care." I look up at him. "What?" "I said, I'll care. I'll stay with you forever, never let you go." "Why would you do that for me?" His eyebrows furrow some more. "I don't know. But, you attract to me for some reason." My eyes widen. He looked shocked at his words too. 

I yawn and it ruins the moment. I feel a warm hand stroke my cheek. "Sleep." I nod. Before I sleep, I say one last thing. "Mark." "What?" "My name, it's Mark." Then, I sleep and faintly feel something soft press against my forehead for a few seconds. I strangely wanted that touch to linger a bit longer.


	3. >Chapter 3<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger- Death

Jinyoungs Pov

After Mark fell asleep, I stayed up a bit, watching. That sounds creepy. I don't care. When he told me about his father, my hand twitched and I almost went into kill-mode but when I looked at him, all of those thoughts faded. 

It's strange. 

How did this one person have such an affect on me? We just met. For some reason though, I have this urge to keep him. Protect him. _Make him mine-_ now THAT was creepy. He shall never know how I actually am. 

I look at his face. He looks so angelic. No, like, seriously. How can someone look this good? 

After a few minutes of staring, I finally shut my eyes and get some sleep. Probably the most peaceful I've ever slept as I unconsciously pulled him closer to my chest. 

Awaking in the morning, I notice that Mark is still asleep. Mark. I like that name. He's obviously foreign. He soon whines in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes. Upon seeing me, his eyes widen and his face flushes. Cute. 

My old friend Jackson used to always say that to anything he thought was cute. Too bad I had to kill him. Hahaha. I'm just kidding. He moved back to China. Humor. 

"Good morning Jinyoung..." "Good morning, Markie." He flushes more. "M-Markie?" I nod. "I thought it was cute." He nods his head. "Okay, Nyoungie." For some reason, my cheeks feel hot. "Nyoungie?" He pouts. "You called me Markie so I call you Nyoungie. Deal with it." He stuck his toungue out at me like a child and I had a strange urge to kiss him. 

"Alright, alright. Get up." I got up with him following me. In the kitchen, I make us a bowl of cereal and we sort in the living room and eat. The TV was on. 

" _Breaking News!_ The body of a teen who went missing last week has been found with several stab wounds. Upon further inspection, the wounds appear to be the same as the previous victims. No clues about the murderer have been found."

I glance over at Mark and saw him shudder. "Who's doing this to innocent people?" I find myself flinching. "Who knows." I do. Because it's me. 

I put our dishes in the sink and give Mark some spear clothes to wear. He thanks me and changes in the bathroom. Sad. I wanted to see his body again. 

I get dressed as well and before long, we are heading off to school. I don't forget to bring my pocket knife and some gloves. I brought a ziplock bag this time though. I made sure Mark didn't see though. 

When we got to school, people immediately started to whisper about me. And about Mark since he's with me. "Fuck off assholes.." I mumble under my breathe. Mark turns to me. "What was that?" I shake my head. "Nothing." He nods and turns away from me. 

After school, Mark and I are walking towards the gate when a man with a grey beard walks up to Mark and grabs his wrist. I can see Mark tense up as his eyes teared up. 

He cries so much. I want to be the one to make him smile more then he cries. When did I get so sentimental? 

"F-father.." Mark says, fear evident in his voice. I narrow my eyes. This bastard is his father. "Where the hell **(o)** were you last night!?" The bitch yells at him as he drags him away. I glare at their retreating forms before following where they are going by going through series of allies. 

I hear yelling in the house and a smack sound before Mark's 'father' is storming out of the house. I pull out my gloves and pocket knife. Bastards like you must die. I will kill anyone who dares to hurt my Markie. 

When he gets in front of the alley I'm in, I pull him and he falls to the ground. He grunts. I put a hand over his mouth. He looks at me with wide eyes. "You think you can hurt my Markie? Thought wrong asshole."

I stab his stomach, smiling in satisfaction as he screams into my hand, trying to push me off of him. "This is what happens when you lay your hands on what I've claimed." I twist the knife and I can feel the moment the blood he coughs up hits my glove. His eyes roll back. He stops moving. 

I wipe my knife on his clothes and take off the gloves, putting them in the zip lock bag. I walk home. 

I sit on the floor in the living room, arms around my knees. "I'm doing this for you now, Markie. I'll protect you." I laugh and keep laughing until I scream, holding my head, tears running down my face. My screaming soon fades out and I'm smiling with tears still running down my face. "I killed another. Oops. Oh well. It's for a good cause. Yes.. good cause."

I rock back and fourth with my arms around my knees still as I repeat 'good cause' over and over and over and over and over and over... 

I smile. 

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This became darker then I originally planned. Oh well. And I didn't think I'd put this much cursing into this story. If it bothers anyone, I'll change it. I made sure not to use the super intense ones.**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed! Comments and votes are always appreciated.**
> 
> **Bye~** ❤


	4. >Chapter 4<

**Mark Pov**

I wake up in the morning and notice that dad isn't home still. My cheek is still sore from when he punched me last night. 

I get dressed and decide to go for a walk. _Maybe I should ask Jinyoung to join me._ I shake my head. I don't want to bother him. He gave me his number  the day after I slept at his house. 

Going outside, I walk down the street and see a crowd if screaming people come into view. Walking into the crowd, my eyes widen. 

I slowly walk into the alley and look at the person lying there. "D-dad?" The crowd gasps but I don't care about that. I get on my knees next to his body and shake him. "D-dad? Dad!" I cry. I don't know why. He didn't like me. He hit me, but he is still my father. 

I start screaming as I shake his body. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. _Jinyoung?_ Without thinking, I turn and hug him while crying. He rubs my back. 

Soon, the police get here and take the body away. I have to talk with the police for a while and they tell me that my mom is coming back to take care of me. 

Jinyoung walks me back to my house and we sit in the living room. "How are you feeling, Markie?" I keep looking down before slowly turning to him with wide eyes. "Nyoungie, would it be bad to say, that I'm not that sad that he's gone?" He shakes his head and holds my hand. 

"He hurt you." I nod my head. "He did. But he's my father?" Jinyoung just hugs me. "I'll make sure no one hurts you again, Markie." My eyes widen at his statement. "Okay."

A few hours later, there is a knock on the door. I get up and open it. "Mom." She tackles me into a hug. I hug her back just as tight. "Mark, I am so sorry I lost the custody battle over you, and I'm so sorry about what happened to your father!" "That man was not my father." She pulls away to look me in the eyes. "What do you mean?" "Mom,  he hit me everyday~" I start to cry again. She gasps and I can see her eyes tears up aswell. "Oh baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him." "It's okay, because you're here now." We smile at each other. 

We hear someone clear their throat. Oops. I forgot Jinyoung was here.  "Uhm, should I leave or..?" I turn to my mom who had a brow raised. "Is he your boyfriend?" I blush. "N-no! He's just a friend!" He introduces himself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Park Jinyoung." "Nice to meet you aswell. I'm Marks mom, Dorine. Have you boys eaten?" We shake our heads. "Oh no no  
That just won't do. Come on, I'll make something." 

She walks over to the fridge and sees the many beers. She freezes slightly before ignoring it and pulling out different ingredients from the fridge and the pantry. "May I help?" Jinyoung asks. My mother nods at the extra help and asks Jinyoung to cut up the vegetables. _Jinyoung's very good with a knife. I wonder if he cooks often._ While they do that, I set up the table. 

When the food is ready, we sit at the table and all get to know each other better. It starts to get late so my mother questions Jinyoung. "Jinyoung? Won't your parents worry if you're out this late?" He flinches and smiles sheepishly. "There's no need to worry. My parents were killed when I was in sixth grade." I gasp and my mom covers her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry to hear that." He shakes his head. "It's alright. It doesn't faze me anymore." His eyes looked dark and closed over for a moment before he shook his head and his eyes were back to... Normal? My mother just nods to him. "Well you can come over anytime you want." He smiles slightly. "Thanks." 

I see him twitch a few times before he pinches himself and stops. "I think it's time for me to go. It's getting late." "Alright. Bye sweetie! Mark, walk your friend out will you?" I nodded and walked Jinyoung to the door. He stares at me and I see his eyes glaze over again before they are normal again. "Are you okay Nyoungie? You got kinda fidgety." He kids his head. "I'm alright." I nod. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye." "Bye, Markie." He walks out the door without looking back. 

_I should've known this would be the last time I'd see Jinyoung as a sane person for a long while......._

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What's about to happen? Nothing good I'll tell you that. You'll have to see next chapter. See ya!**


	5. >Chapter 5<

**Jinyoungs Pov**

It won't go away. This murderous voice in my head. I killed ten people just now. I don't feel anything though. I feel.... Empty. Soulless. 

I hear a scream from the alley entrance. Seeing the person, I snap out of my haze immediately. How does he affect me like this? I honestly don't know- I'm kidding. I can tell when I love someone. Back to the matter at hand. 

I stand and stare at him, blood dripping from the knife in my hand. "J-Jinyoung? Y-you're the killer." He gasps. "You're the one who killed my father. And all those other people. A-and these people. Why?" I stare at him and smile. "They were all mean. They'd bump into me and stare and yell. I'm sick of it." I walk up to him and stroke his cheek with my non-bloodied, gloved hand and kiss him. He shakes more. Why? "But you're different Mark. You don't do any of those things. I think I'll keep you." I smile then frown. 

I kneel on the ground holding my head. I look up with wide eyes. "Markie?" His eyes are wide as he shakes violently. I stand. "What are you doing here? Markie you, you weren't supposed to find out." "N-nyoungie, you're not okay. I think you're mental." I cry. "I know that Markie. But I can't stop. It gives me a thrill." He visibly gulps. "What kind of thrill?" "A thrill to kill." 

He shakes and backs up. "Nyoungie... Don't hurt me." I cry more.  "N-no Markie. I wouldn't hurt you. I love you. And not in a friend way." He gasps and slowly pulls out his phone. "I love you too. And that's why I think we should get you some help." "NO!" He flinched. I lower my voice. "Markie, you can't tell anyone. Just go back to being oblivious." I can't do that Nyoungie." I rush forward and grab his phone. "YOU CAN'T!" 

A few minutes later I hear sirens. I snap my head towards him. "Did you call already!?!?" He shakes his head. I hear shuffling. Looking behind me, I see someone run away. Damn it. 

The cops run into the alley, surrounding me on both ends as they push Mark behind them. "Did he hurt you?" "SHUT UP. I'D NEVER HURT MARKIE!" They walk towards me carefully at the same time. "D-don't come closer!" "Nyoungie please! Just let them help you!" I shake my head. I'm crying again. I feel hands pull my arms back and my knife being taken away. My hands are now cuffed. They pull me to one of the police cars. 

"NO! M-MARKIE HELP ME!" He looks away from me with tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry." "MARKIE!" I'm pushed inside the car. "MARKIE NO! I LOVE YOU! I-" The door is slammed closed and the car is driving away. 

Markie.. I want you back already. I pass out in the car. 

\---

When I wake up, I'm in an interrogation room with my hands cuffed to a horizontal pole in the center of the table I'm seated at. A cop comes in and sits across from me. He doesn't waste time to question me. "Why did you kill all those people?" I laugh. "They were all bastards. People not worth my time. All they cared about was money and bringing down the small guy. So, I did the world a favor and got rid of them."

He asked me the same question again as he leaned forward slightly. It seems like he wanted a different answer, from someone else? "I'll ask again. Why did you kill those people?" Something switches in me. I start to cry. "Wh-why did I kill them? I-I don't know. Why am I here? Where's Mark? MARK!" I scream and yell and sob. I can faintly here he cop speaking to the other cops outside he room. 

"He's mental. Send him to the asylum and release him when he's better. AND ONLY when he's better." "Yes sir!" They walk in the room and next to me. I look up to them, I look up to them, my eyes pleading. "Don't send me there. I-I need Mark." "You can see Mark after you're cured. Don't you want that? To see Mark?" I nod quickly. "Then you'll have to come with us." "For.. Mark?" They nod. "For Mark." I allow them to uncuff me and drag me out the room, and into a police car. 

They pull me out the car when we get to the asylum and I am lead into a room. "This is where you'll be staying for the next one to two years. Or however long you take to get better." The warden tells me." I sit on the bed slowly after the doors are closed. 

It takes me awhile to cooperate with the people, but slowly I start to cooperate, Mark being the driving force in my head telling me to fight my urges. 

I'll get better, Mark. I'll get better for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry...**


	6. >Chapter 6<

**Mark Pov**

Jinyoung.

He was the killer the whole time. What could have made him do something like this? After the cop car rode off with Jinyoung inside, I ran home and told my mom everything. "I-I loved him mom!" I cry into her shoulder as she pats my back. "Don't worry sweety. He will get the help he needs and maybe one day you two can start over with things." "Why do things like this always happen to me mom?" She just keeps patting my back. "Let's go get something to eat." I nod.

"Okay."

\---

After eating, I run back into the house and into my room, slamming the door shut. I layed in my bed and cried- no- sobbed into my pillow. I was sure the whole neighborhood could hear it. 

I still love him. Why did this have to happen? Everyone I love always leaves me. "Jinyoung, please comeback to me." I finally sleep. 

\---

Weeks after Jinyoungs departure, I tried my hardest to excel in my classes so I could get into a good college. I still had days where I'd cry over him, but my mom and my new found friend would always help me through it. I'm grateful for them. 

"Hey Mark!" I look over and see Youngjae running up to me. "Hey Youngjae! How was class?" He shrugs. "It was okay. Wanna head over to that cafe down the street?" I nod. "Sure." He smiles and throws his arm over my shoulders. 

We make it in the cafe and have a seeat in the back. Sitting there, I noticed something. "I haven't been here since Nyoungie left.." I say sadly. Youngjae knows about what happened and placed one of his hands on mine, giving me a small smile. "Don't worry Mark, it's the best for him. He's getting the help he needs and I'm sure that when he comes back, you two can start all over again. I'm proud of you for staying strong throughout all of this. And remember, your mom and I are always here to help you out! You know?" He gives me a big smile and I nod. 

"I know. Thank you for everything. I appreciate it. You always know what to say to brighten me up, don't you?" He laughs softly. "Well I'm not nicknamed 'Sunshine' for nothing." I join in on his laughter and before I knew it, I'd forgotten about Jinyoung while hanging out with Youngjae. 

When I got home, I layed on my bed under the covers as I stared at my wall. Jinyoung, I hope you're doing your best there. I'll do my best here aswell. Soon enough, we'll be together again. I just know it. 

I slowly close my eyes and let my dreams overcome me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I promise there is no more angst. The end is almost here. Two more chapters.**
> 
> **Will Jinyoung come back? Is it too late for him? Has his alternate persona already taken over him? Find out on the last chapter!**
> 
> **Bye~** ❤


	7. >Chapter 7<

**Mark Pov**

It's been a year since I've last seen Jinyoung. I am now in 12th grade and am living in an apartment with Youngjae. 

He's fun to be around but kicks me out occasionally when his boyfriend Jaebum comes over. Jaebum is a fun guy. Looks tough on the outside but is a really laid back and funny person. 

I've been doing well and haven't been crying over Jinyoung anymore. I have learned to accept that he is far from me now. I heard that he is recovering well but still does have slight fits. He might be released in the next dew years. The people there told me that they would notify me when Jinyoung is released since I was close to him and he has no family.

We thoughtthat he was the one who killed his family, but it turned out that they died in a car accident and he wad the only survivor of the two cars that crashed together. Since then, he wouldn't trust anyone else since he believed that it was the other drivers fault that his parents died and refused to trust anyone again. People were surprisedat how good we got along because of that.

"Mark! Jaebum and I are going to the movies. Want to come with?" I nod. Although they are a couple, they never make me feel like the odd one out. When we are all together, we are more like brothers than anything. I appreciate that. They never make me feel alone. 

I sat between them and Youngjae leaned his shoulder onto mine as Jaebum stretched his arm around the back of both our seats.

It's times like this that I truly feel happy. 

\---

After the movie, we eat and study for the test we had tomorrow since we were all too lazy to do that. Youngjae pushes his book away from him. "I HATE MATH! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Jaebum and I laugh at him. "Let me help you." Jaebum leans over and starts to explain it easier to Youngjae while he nods along. Jaebum has his arm around him and I sneak my phone out and take a picture. 

They are literally so cute and never do skinship like this when I'm around. When I out the phone down, I see Jaebum staring at me. I slowly put my phone in my pocket and laugh softly. "Mark," I gulp. "Yes?" "Delete that photo." "Nope!" I stand and run into my room and he chases after me. 

I send it to Youngjae quickly before Jaebum catches me. He grabs me around my waist and grabs my phone aswell. He shows the screen to me and deletes the photo. "Ah man." I pretend to be mad. He smirks and let's me go and we both go back downstairs into the living room where I see Youngjae look towards me with a grin on his face. 

I make a gesture for hum to send it to me and he nods. Jaebum looks at us. "What were those looks for?" We giggle. "Nothing." He keeps looking between us before sighing. "I've known you guys for a year in a half but still don't understand you." We all laugh together. 

**Jinyoungs Pov**

I lay in my room about to sleep when someone walks in. I look up and see one of the gaurds smiling at me. "You'll be released next year Jinyoung." I jump up quickly with a smile on my face. "Seriously!?" He nods. "Will I be allowed to see Mark?" "Once you're out if here, the government won't be on your tail anymore. Unless you do something bad again." I shake my head. "I won't! I've changed... Right?" I smiles and nods. "You've changed alot since you've gotten here. I'm proud of you." I smile. "Thanks Chansung hyung." He smiles. "You're welcome. I'll give you my number when you're out of here so we can keep in touch." "I'd like that. Thanks again." "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Welcome was the six hundred and sixty sixth word. Wow.**
> 
> **It seems like Mark's coming along well. How will he react once Jinyoung is back? Jinyoung is also going strong. He's very excited to see Mark again. Will everything be okay between them again, or will something get in the way? Find out next chapter! Next chapter is the last chapter.**
> 
> **Bye~** ❤


	8. >Chapter 8: Epilogue<

**3rd Person Pov**

Today's the day. The day I leave this place! Jinyoung says to himself as the gaurds give him some casual clothes to wear. 

As he's getting dressed, Chansung walks in with a smile on his face. "Are you ready Jinyoung?" He smiles. "Ready as I'll ever be." Chansung walks him to the gate that seprates thr place from the outside world. There is a car waiting for them. 

Chansung turns to him. "This is it, Jinyoung. The moment you've been waiting for. Just beyond this gate is a selfish, cruel, and demanding world. Are you going to be able to handle it?" He nods with a small smile. "It's not so bad." Chansung nods and leads him to the car where they both get in. 

They end up stopping at a college. Jinyoung looks to Chansung, confusion written all over his face. "Why are we at a college?" Chansung turns to him. "Well~ I heard Mark goes here." Jinyoung gasps. "We told Mark that we'd tell him when you were released, but decided to surprise him instead." Jinyoung just stared, mouth open slightly in shock. Chansung laughs and shoves him. "All his class are over. Wait over at the gate for him. He dyed his hair blonde also. Now go out there, and get your man back." "But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" "He will." "But-" "Jinyoung!... He will. It's okay." Jinyoung takes a deep breathe. "Okay."

He slowly steps out of the car and walks towards the gate. He starts to get nervous and tunes to Chansung but sees that he drove off already. Are you kidding me? He stands at the gate and sure enough, students start walking out of the building. A familiar voice meets his ears. He turns around and sees him. 

_Mark._

He starts to tear up and walks in Marks direction. There are three people next to him, but he doesn't care about that. He also doesn't know what he was doing when he hugged Mark without saying a word. He can hear Marks startled gasp. "Who are you? Get off me-" Jinyoung lets go and shows his face which causes Marks words to catch in his throat. Marks eyes tear up as well. "J-Jinyoung?" Jinyoung takes a deep breathe, noticing that he wasn't calling him 'Nyoungie' like before. 

"It's me, Mark." Marks tears finally fall and he throws himself at Jinyoung. Arms around his neck as Jinyoungs snake around his waist. Mark sobs into his shoulder and Jinyoung tightens his hold on him. "J-Jinyoung I missed you so m-much!" "I missed you too. I am so sorry for everything I did and everything that happened." Mark shakes his head. "I don't care anymore! I'm just happy you're back!" They hug for a bit longer until someone clears their throat. Right, there's other people here. 

They pull away and look at the others and it's Jinyoungs turn to gasp in shock. The third person with them just stares at him with a smile. "Jack...son?" Jackson chuckles lightly and walks up to him with a smile. "Hello Jinyoung! Haven't seen you in like... 4-5 years." They smile and bump fists. Jinyoung then turns to the others and bows. "Nice to meet you. I'm Park Jinyoung." The taller of the two nods at him. "We know. Mark wouldn't shut up about you." This causes Mark to punch his shoulder. "My name is Im Jaebum. This little otter over here is my boyfriend Choi Youngjae." Youngjae bows. "Nice to meet you. Well, we should be in our way. You two probably need to talk things through."

**Jinyoung Pov**

We nod and I bow one more time to them. "We do. Nice to meet you all again. Jackson, we'll have to catch up soon." "Definitely." We wave bye and walk off. I turn to Mark and see him staring at the sidewalk as he mindlessly kicks at pebbles. I would have thought he was sad if I hadn't seen the small smile on his face. 

I looked at his hand and thought about how soft his hand was when I'd held it before. Hesitantly, I let our hands brush together. He visibly flinched a little before slowly placing his hand over mine. I intertwined our fingers and small blushes were on both of our faces as we smiled. 

I lead him to the same cafe we went to years ago. He looks around the place then back at me. I grin and pull him towards the back table. I sit across from him and hold his hand. "Mark, I think it's time we talk, yeah?" He nods stiffly and I gently rub he back of his hand with my thumb.

"Mark, I am so sorry for all the things I did and all the things I put you through." "Jinyoung it's okay-" "No, Mark! It's not okay!" People turn towards us and I lower my voice. "It's not okay, Mark. I hurt people. Killed people. Nothing about that was okay. I killed your father, Mark. I'm going to hell for this stuff." He squeezes my hand. "He wasn't much of a father anyway if that helps. But Jinyoung, it okay now. It was in the past. You weren't okay mentally. You lost trust in everything when your parents were killed." I gasped. "You...know about that.." "They didn't want people thinking you killed your parents so they told how they died- This isn't what matters right now! What matters is that you're back and you're better and you've changed, so much. The old Jinyoung is gone so stop thinking about the old memories and make new ones. Okay?" I wipe away the few tears that had fallen with my free hand and nodded. "Alright." He smiles at me. "Good." I smile aswell and switch the mood. "So Mark, what have you been up to these few years?"

We ordered some food and talked for hours. I learned that he's in his first year of college and lives with Youngjae and Jaebum. I asked him if that got awkward third-wheeling but he said it doesn't which is a surprise on my part. I've noticed that, other than the hair change, he's changed alot. Still quiet but speaks more than before. _Does 4 years really change a person like this?_

We talk for a bit more before we think it's time to go. Walking back to his shared household, I didn't even notice when we had held each others hands or gotten so close to each other that our shoulders touched, but I'm not complaining.

In front of the house, we just stand there with each other in a comfortable silence. "Mark," he turns to me. "Yes?" "So, uhm, I know that we're just seeing each other after 4 years but pretending that didn't happen do you want to be my boyfriend? Wait, no. It doesn't work like that.... Do you want to...I don't know....maybe... Go on a date with me? Like you don't have Ti but-" Mark places his lips over mine. _That's one way to shut someone up._ He pulls away and stares at me with a blush on his cheeks as welk as a smile. "Well, I'm not gonna say no." My eyes widen. "So you'll go on a date with me?" He nods with a laugh. 

I sigh in relief and hug him. "Thanks for giving me a chance." "You're welcome." He walks uo to the door but tunrs around one more time and kisses me. "Goodnight, Nyoungie." I smile brightly at him. "Good night, Markie." We hug one more time before going our separate ways. Mark into his house, and me back to my old home. 

We go on that date a few days later. And then another date. And another. And another until I finally ask him out officially and we start dating. It was tough at first because we were both so new to it, but we made it through. Got a house together. I finished school online. Adopted a puppy and named her Coco. She keep peeing in my shoes but that stopped after she was a year old. 

All in all, Mark and my relationship started off bumpy, but after not seeing each other for four years, our relationship grew stronger and look at us now. A happy couple with amazing friends. Our love started off strange, but I wouldn't take it back. I wouldn't take back our **_dangerous love._**

.  
.  
.  
.  
\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And it's over! It took me three days to get this done but it was worth it! I hope you all enjoyed enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Comments and votes are always appreciated!**
> 
> **I love you all!  
>  Bye~❤❤**
> 
> **(P.s. I've noticed that other than Sanctuary 1, this is the fastest I've finished a story. And I haven't really finished alot. Lol.)**

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote anything like this before but it's kinda fun! (I sound very masochistic. Oh my gosh.) I've always wanted to write a story like this but never knew how ao I'm kinda winging it. I'm trying to have between 5 to 8 chapters.
> 
> I'm trying to make it so that Jinyoung has like, BDP(borderline personality disorder), but I don't know if I wrote it right. 
> 
> Please everyone tell me how you think about this. If I'm missing anything point it out to me.


End file.
